Icy Break
by Frosty-ya
Summary: Vera was frozen in an ice cube when the captain of the heart pirates find her. Vera doesn't remember much, including her name, only random facts. Will she recover her memories or will they be lost forever? Read Icy Break for a cold, heart-breaking but at the same time happy story.
1. Chapter 1

Icy Break

Chapter 1

Xxxxxxxx

Darkness. I was surrounded with it. It was horrible, sitting in one corner, endless emotions pouring out of me. Nobody around, no noise. It was torture. Time was hard to tell. All I could remember was random bits about me. I kept telling myself these facts, afraid that if I didn't think about it, it would disappear forever. I waited for something to happen, but it didn't come. I just wanted to end this all, to die. I sobbed quietly, the noise echoing through the lonely darkness.

Xxxxxxxx

I narrowed my eyes as I saw something ahead. It looked like a Treasure chest, but it was grey, black and white, not my first choice of colours, it was so dull, a spot of yellow might have done, nevertheless it intrigued me. I continued running to the sub.

"Bepo," I called to my first mate, "Grab that box."

"Aye Aye Captain!" The bear saluted.

I locked my concentration on the sub, running as hard as I could. Hopefully the villagers won't catch up any time soon. As we jumped on the sub, Bepo grabbed the box.

"Prepare for Submerge!" I commanded.

"Aye Aye Captain!" came a chorus of voices.

I told Bepo to come with me to my quarters as the ship creaked from submerging.

"Jambarl-ya! Look after the ship." I called.

"On it!" Jean Replied.

Soon I arrived at my quarters with Bepo. I waved my hand to signal to him to leave. As soon as he left, I called up my room and opened the box. I dropped the blue sphere and peeked inside. What I saw was ice. A huge chunk of glistening ice. It obviously had something inside it but it was misty so I couldn't see what it was. I frowned debating whether to leave it frozen or melt it. My curiosity got the best of me as I closed the lid and dragged the box into the infirmary.

I soon reached the infirmary and saw no one around. Heaving the box near the fireplace, I opened the lid again to find that the ice had already started melting a bit. I sighed and, leaned against the box, knowing that all I could do was wait it out.

Xxxxxxxx

A spark shimmered in the distance, causing me to lift my head up ever so slightly. Light. It was such a long time since I saw light. Slowly I tried standing up, causing my frail knees to wobble. I haven't moved from that spot the whole time I was there, so I was amazed to find I still had the strength to stand. I stared into the light, not minding that it almost blinded me. I started to walk, then jog, and eventually ran, ran and ran, until the light encased me completely and I stepped into another world.


	2. Chapter 2

Icy Break

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxx

Light. I remember Light. I remember seeing the light, running towards the light, and being encased in the light. I struggled to open my eyes, they felt heavy and weary. I managed to open them a fraction and immediately slammed them shut. There was something bright preventing me to open my eyelids. I waited until I got used to it. Then slowly but surely opened my eyes. When my eyes were fully open I took in what was before me. I saw white walls and a hanging light bulb not too far away from me. I looked to my left and saw multiple beds. Surgical beds by the looks of it. Even further left I saw a window, outside displayed a magnificent scene. Fish were swimming everywhere with a wide range of colours and differed in sizes.

"Hello."

I was so engrossed with the fish that I jumped when I heard the voice. I whipped my head to the right and came face to face with a man. I instinctively recoiled. The man chuckled. The first thing I noticed was his stormy grey orbs, they seemed to pierce through me as if trying to read my soul. I saw wisdom in them. My eyes wandered a bit higher and saw he was wearing a white and black spotted northern-style fur hat with a thick bill. I then looked back down and saw he was wearing a dark blue shirt with even darker blue feathers warming his neck. A yellow, grinning jolly roger was sported on the front. An obvious sign of a pirate. I glanced down at his trousers and noticed it was light blue with brown spots here and there with a pair of matching black shoes.

When I didn't respond, his face showed concern.

"Can you talk?"

I opened my mouth to retort back at him for asking such a silly question when my mouth turned raw and I had a coughing fit. During my fit, the man pulled away and grabbed a glass of water, then proceeded to hand it to me. I looked at the glass cautiously then plucked it out of his tanned hand. I swirled the glass and took a cautious sip. It tasted just fine. I glugged down the water greedily and when not a drop was left, realized what I had just done and turned to the man with an apologetic face.

"You drink quite eagerly," He smirked in amusement, and then his expression turned into a serious one and said, "I think you're dehydrated."

I just nodded.

"It's not too surprising seeing as you can't talk, you were frozen after all." He stated.

I frowned a little, and then remembered, that's how I ended up in that horrible darkness.

He turned his back to me and grabbed a notebook and pencil, then handed it to me. I understood and wasted no time jotting down.

_Who are you?_

The man with blue feathers chuckled darkly, "I knew you'd ask me that. I'm Trafalgar Law, a doctor and pirate from north blue. Also a supernova." He added.

I frowned a bit.

_Trafalgar?_

Now it was Law's turn to frown, "Yeah, Why?

_Never mind, _I wrote, _I think I've heard that name before_

"I see." Was all he said.

My mind then processed the next bit, a doctor, I don't know why but it felt like I knew someone like that. The next part, a pirate, yeah nothing new. North Blue, I'm from there.

_A supernova?_

"A pirate with a bounty over 100million before or while at Sabody Arpilego." The man with the fur hat replied.

Ahh Sabody, I've been there before.

"So who are you?" Law asked, "I've told you about me."

I thought for a while to tried and recall my memories.

_I don't remember my name, _I wrote, _but call me…Whitescar Vera._

"You don't remember your name?" He repeated.

I nodded.

"Do you remember anything, Vera?" Trafalgar asked.

_I remember random bits, like I'm 18 and my birthday, and that I ate the Ancient Saber Tooth Tiger Fruit, I'm from north blue, and that's it._

"So you're a Devil fruit user…" He mused, "What were you doing in a block of ice?"

I scrunched up my face trying to remember, a little memory of being chained up by some weird scientists came to me.

_I remember being chained up, and that I was being used as some kind of experiment, but that's all._

"Hmmm." Law mumbled, "An experiment. Do you remember what the 'experiment' was?"

I shook my head after seconds of hard concentration.

"I think they wanted to preserve you for something. Freezing people in ice are a common way of preserving the body with minimal damage to the body." Trafalgar explained his theory.

I just shrugged, I didn't know.

"How old are you?" He asked, "Really?"

I raised a questioning brow, I already told him I was 18.

He caught my curious expression, "Your probably not lying, you are whatever age you were before you froze but It's clear that your body is years older, even if it was preserved, It hasn't stopped the aging process, Just slowed it down, very very slowly, but there are some tell-tale signs that you've been frozen for a long time."

_What's the date? I'll work out my age. _

"20th Saturday September 2014"

What the hell? 2014? I stood there staring at the doctors' face with a shocked expression.

"Are you alright?" He enquired.

I slowly nodded my head counting on my fingers. I held up 1 finger, then 2, 3, 4 and 5

October 21st 1496

_518 years _I wrote.

Xxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Icy Break

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxx

518?

Impossible, I thought, but then again, she was frozen, it is quite common for people to preserve organisms for the future, but still…

518 years? That's a long time.

Did she remember anything from before? Was it different from then?

"-w, Law!"

My eyes snapped back to focus as I heard Vera, that's when I realized I was staring at her intently. She must have felt uncomfortable, all the girls I have encountered had, not that I do it on purpose, and I just think…Hard.

"You were staring." She said.

Oh, straight to the point, not your stereotypical type of girl then.

"I was just…thinking." I countered bluntly.

"About my age?" she asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Well, anything else I need to know?"

She zoned out for a second before saying no.

I picked up a clipboard with the detail of the patient and starting filling in the form. It took me a minute to fill it in. That's when I realized that she had talked, but her mouth must still be dried…I decided to put that aside and concentrate on my task ahead.

"Vera, you need to-"

I stopped abruptly as I saw her sleeping form. Of course she was exhausted. She's just been frozen to the bone, the cold is soothing when at a certain temperature, especially for the people from north blue. But she has slept enough. She's rested for 500 years in an ice cube. She needs to get food and water in her system asap. I shook her shoulder gently, she didn't respond. I frowned and shook a bit more roughly whispering her name. She grunted softly and turned to her side into a more comfortable position. I was starting to get impatient. I poked her sides in case she was ticklish. That seemed to work as she gasped, clutched her side and sat up, only to ungracefully bash my head.

"Ow ow ow ow." She said rubbing her slightly red head with her other hand.

I had quite the surprise myself, and that's not something easily accomplished. I glanced at Vera-ya and saw her nursing her head.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

Vera looked up and saw me, "What was that for?" she said.

"You need to drink." I said raising a glass and handing it to her.

Xxxxxxxx

I looked at the glass and plucked it out of Law's hand and drank, more controlled than last time. As soon as I finished, I hand the glass back and the doctor took it placing it next on his desk which was against the wall. Next he gave me a small bowl of soup. I wondered when he found the time to get it as I don't remember smelling or seeing the soup earlier, and I was sure I wasn't out for long. Upon seeing my confused expression, Trafalgar talked.

"It's soup."

"Did you make it?" I asked.

He chuckled softly before replying, "No no, I was there before."

I opened my eyes a little, wondering how I didn't see it or smell it earlier, then I remembered that I resided in an ice block for 500 years of my life. My senses were probably still numb.

"Eat." Law said.

I grabbed the soup and ate, it was delicious and creamy chicken soup. I could resist mmmmming as the warm soup soothed my raw throat.

I handed the bowl back to Law and prepared to snuggle back down when he stopped me.

"Don't fall asleep here, I need to show you your room, that where you'll be residing while in the sub. Come one."

Xxxxxxx

Sorry, I know it's very boring, Ill try to make the next one better


	4. Chapter 4

Icy Break

Chapter 4

Xxxxxxxx

I followed Law around the sub on the way to my 'room'. As I glanced around, I saw that the walls were just steel grey, plain and boring. The doors we past were a light shade of brown with a shiny silver keyhole in all of them. I was so occupied with my thoughts of how boring this place was that I didn't notice that my 'guide' stopped and accidently bumped into him.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I collected myself.

He either didn't hear me or just ignored me as he opened a door. I gave a small shrug and walked in after Law. I observed everything that was in the small room. It wasn't much, a small foldable cupboard, a night black drawer with a pure white lamp sitting on the top and a small brown chair accompanied by a round table, was what occupied my new room.

"Make yourself comfortable," Trafalgar suggested, "Dinner will be in 1 hour, but since you already ate a little while ago you can come late."

"Captain!" called a voice from behind.

Law and I turned to see a man with a white boiler suit and a dark black hat with a blood red bobble sitting on the top with the word Penguin sported in front of the hat in white.

"What is it?" The doctor asked.

"Shachi wants to talk to you about dinner tonight. " came the reply.

He was completely oblivious to me standing a bit farther in the room so I coughed loudly to get his attention. This successfully startled the visitor and got a confused reply.

"Who's that?" he asked to no one in particular.

"That's Vera, while I was being hunted by the villagers of the island we were last at, I came across a box, I picked it up and she was inside." Law explained.

"What were you doing in a box?" The man with the Penguin hat inquired showing curiosity.

"All I remember is fighting and getting frozen by…" I racked my brains trying to remember, "It was a man with a devil fruit who froze me."

"Aokiji?" penguin hat suggested.

"No," both Law and I said in unison, I let Law explain it with a nod of my head, "She's not from this age. She's talking about 500years ago when probably someone else ate the ice fruit."

"500 years?" The dark hat man exclaimed.

"Yes," I sighed, "That's why I was frozen, as some kind of experiment to 'preserve' for the future."

"Wow," he gasped, drawing his breath in, he looked like he was going to ask another question when my savior cut him short.

"Penguin," he said sternly, "Vera needs to rest, and questions can wait until dinnertime, C'mon lets go."

And with that, they left me in my petite room. I sighed and sat on my bed. It was surprisingly softer that it looked. My eyes flickered as I got comfortable and drifted into a dream.

_I was sitting in a room with a book on my lap. I blinked and picked it up. It was Blue with a gold bind and blood red letters. The cover showed a girl with 3 scars running down her left eye. She wore a hat that looked quite similar to a panda. Behind her was chaos. There was a house on fire, dead marines everywhere, a startled cat and a crying child holding supposedly her father who was covered in a pool of blood. I got curious and was going to open the book when a voice was heard from behind me._

"_Help…" it said._

_I stared at the book not daring to move my eyes. I felt a static energy keeping me in place, I could not move._

"_Help…meeeee."It whispered closer than last time. This sent a cold chill down my spine I almost heard the heavy tension around me snapping as I tried to get back control of my body. My body was covered with cold sweat. My brain was screaming at me to get away. My head felt as light as a feather. I somehow regained the control of my body and my head whipped behind me. My mistake. I screamed as a pair of ruby red eyes stared back at me with murder intent in its eyes. I jumped of the chair and ran for the door but was blocked by the eyes suddenly reappearing. My knees nearly gave way as the eyes bore into my soul, slowly sucking away my life force getting closer and closer to death until…_

I woke up with sweat clinging to me and heavy breathing I curled into a ball and sobbed into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Icy Break

Chapter 5

Xxxxxxxx

I peered at myself in the mirror. All I saw was an absolute mess. My dark black hair was sticking to my face, my eyes were puffy, red and swollen. I thought back to my nightmare and how I felt. The girl looked familiar but I didn't know where from. I shook my head and tried to clear my thoughts. Whatever had happened in the nightmare, I shouldn't think about it.

I saw a small tube of toothpaste and brush accompanied by a bottle of shampoo, conditioner and soap. I decided to wash, after all, I was sticky and hadn't bathed since I was de-frosted. Ugh I haven't showered for 500 years, realization hit me. I chuckled in an attempt to lighten up my mood. It worked, a bit.

I stepped out the shower fresh and clean than I have ever felt before. I changed in a yellow and black shirt with pure light blue trousers I found in the cupboard, then went out and checked the time, it was 2 hours ago since Law told me that dinner was going to be ready in an hour.

I strolled down the hallway before I realized I didn't even know where to go. I turned left, right, right and left before I saw a door that stood out from the rest. Unlike all the other doors, this one was white with black dots on it. I lightly knocked the door, maybe someone could give me directions. I heard shuffling near the door then it swung open jerkily.

"What is it Sha-"

The person, no, bear that stood before me stopped mid-sentence. I stood there in shock unsure what to say. I tried to ignore the fact that what stood before me was a talking bear and decided that if I didn't try to be polite, then it might fight me, and I needed to find someone normal, fast. If I ran off, I'd end up getting lost again anyway. I tried to swallow down my nerves.

"Hi…umm…where's the eating hall?" I asked.

The bear blinked at me as if he was wondering how _I_ could speak, it was at least 2 full minutes, and I seriously considered walking off, before he responded.

"Who are you?" The Bear inquired.

"I'm Vera," I replied as casually as I can.

"Ahh," that seemed to trigger something in the bears memory, "I remember now, Penguin was talking about you over dinner. I'm Bepo the first mate of the captain. Anyway, I'll show you the way, you must be starving."

I was in fact a bit hungry despite eating just over 2 hours ago. We soon reached a set of big metal door that had the sign mess hall hanging of it. Bepo opened the doors and I stepped out from behind him to get a better view of the mess hall. There was a long table with 12 seats divided equally and a seat at the head which I assumed was where Law sat. It wasn't posh, just a long brown table. The chairs were plain brown too. The designer of this submarine ship submarine must have really like brown and plain stuff. There was a small door with the word kitchen painted. There were two people sitting at the table. It was Penguin and a man with a green and red cap with black shades that made it impossible to see his eyes.

"Look it's her." Penguin said pointing at me.

"It's rude to point Penguin!" the burette man snapped.

"Well I'm sorry, Shachi."

Shachi just growled then seemed to remember I was there. He stood up and made his way over to where I stood. Bepo moved and went back out leaving me behind all alone. I looked at Shachi as he stopped in front of me.

"Sorry for not introducing myself sooner," he said with a small bow, "I'm Shachi and that guy over there is Penguin, you must be Vera." I nodded my head as if I was still mute.

"Come sit down Vera," Shachi offered.

"Ok." I replied as I followed Shachi, who pulled out a seat for me and I sat down. He then went to the kitchen to supposedly get some food.

"So where are you from?" Penguin asked conversationally.

"North Blue." I said.

"Really?" He exclaimed, "All of us are from there as well."

"Even the bear?" I asked.

"Ahhh you mean Bepo, yeah he's from there too." Penguin told me.

Shachi came out with a plate full of rice and chicken and set it down before me.

"Eat up," He said, "I need to go check on the engine again, I think I heard it creaking. Bye Penguin and Vera-Chan!"

My eyes widened a little at the honorific used.

"Don't mind him." Penguin advised, "He's a slut, throwing himself all over ladies within reach."

"I head that!" Shachi yelled as he opened the door, "Don't think your any better!" he countered before slamming the door.

I glanced at Penguin and saw him as red as a tomato. Note to self, lots of perv's on the ship, be careful.

"What's going on?" a new voice asked from the door, "I heard shouting."

"Captain!" Penguin exclaimed.

I moved my eyes from Penguin to Trafalgar standing near the doorway.

"Is my crew giving you trouble Vera-ya?" he asked.

"No, not at all." I replied before standing up. My vision suddenly swam, from the lack of peaceful sleep and water. "I'll go back to my room." I stated before I walked out. I realized a bit too late I didn't know where I was going. I suddenly collapsed on the ground and heard faint footsteps before my mind went blank.

Xxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Icy Break

Chapter 6

Xxxxxxxx

When Vera walked passed me, I saw her eyes cloud up a bit. I frowned, but let her pass. Her room wasn't far from here. My concern grew as I heard a thud not too far away. Penguin didn't seem to hear it so I just slipped out the mess hall. I soon saw a figure on the ground near the end of the hallway. I ran to the body and saw that it was Vera who had apparently passed out on the floor. I was surprised she survived 2 hours without medical condition given the state she's in. Any average person would have started complaining at least 45 mins after being released. It was a test, and she seemed pretty strong. I scooped her up and took her to the infirmary. I opened the door and saw one of my crewmates treating a wound.

"Hey Jake," I greeted, "what happened?"

Jake looked up at me, "I cut myself while working down near the engine's, thankfully Shachi came so he could finish the job." He then saw Vera, "Is that her?"

"Yeah," I replied, "she passed out not to long ago, I knew this would happen, there shouldn't be any harm, I was just testing her."

"Oh right," Jake said, "Well, I'll go to bed now. Goodnight Captain."

"Night." I mumbled as I heard the door close and set Vera down on one of the metal beds. I checked her pulse. Stable. I then proceeded to take some tests.

"Hmmm…"I mused as I analysed the results. They showed she was dehydrated and lacked of food. I scribbled on a yellow-post-it and stuck it on the side of her bed. I then looked at the clock which read 11:24pm. I then decided to stay in the infirmary just in case she woke up and needed something. After all numerous things might happen. I settled on a swivlly chair near my desk and closed my eyes. It didn't take much effort to fall in to deep slumber.

Xxxxxxxx

_I was back in the same room again but this time the book lay on a table leaning to the side of the wall. The room was still dark. I looked left and right to see if anything was there, there wasn't. I felt tempted to look behind me but I didn't._

_I suddenly felt a hot breath on my neck and I squirmed. I glanced down and saw my hands in shackles. It wasn't much of a problem, if only they weren't Kairouseki. Instead I rose. I heard something hiss behind me and I froze as soon as I was stood. I slowly made my way to the table, the hiss soon turned into a growl. My heart was beating fast, pumping adrenaline into my body. I was scared. So terribly scared. I made a hesitant grab for the book but then an unseen force pinned me down and my head banged on the floor. My vision swirled as I did my best to fight the thing that was pulling me down. I felt drool dripping on my face and I opened my eyes which I didn't know I was closing. Bad move. In return I saw a pair of the same bloodshot eyes staring back at me but with more red veins as if it hasn't slept for weeks on end. I held back a scream as I desperately tried to wriggle out of its grasp. I somehow managed to get it off me and I grabbed the book with the picture of the grinning scarred girl, and immediately regretted it. A burning sensation started in left eye. I reached up to my eye and tried wiping it away but it wouldn't go. I tried harder and harder until I was scratching them in desperation as it became worse and worse. I finally let go of the scream I was holding and I swear I heard, that red-eye-drooling-thing, laughing at me. I screamed for help, anything as I clawed and raked at my left eye._

I sat up as quickly as possible and met a pair of curious stormy grey orbs.

"Are you ok?" Law asked.

"Yeah," I lied tilting my head down ever so slightly, in truth, my left eye was as scorching hot as it was in the dream, "I…" I trailed of as a speck to red dripped in my hands then another and another one. I frowned.

"You were having a nightmare," the doctor explained," and for some reason you were clawing at your left eye in man beast form, which caused it to bleed.

I lifted a hand up to feel when a tattooed hand grabbed my wrist.

"Don't touch it," Trafalgar ordered, "It'll cause an infection. I'm going to clean it up, close your eye it may help."

I followed his instructions as he proceeded to bandage up my scarred eye. It was soon over and I was going to thank Law when Penguin burst into the room,

"Captain!" he panted, "There's a Pirate ship outside."

Law waited, "Yeah, and?"

"Well," Penguin said, "It's a group of animal tamers, and they've captured Bepo."


	7. Chapter 7

Icy Break

Chapter 7

Xxxxxxxx

"What?" Law said standing up.

Penguin shrank back as Law towered over him.

"Bepo's been taken by an unknown pirate crew." Penguin gulped.

"Did you identify which pirate crew?" I asked pulling the words out of Law's mouth.

"Well…"Penguin began, "No, but I overheard some people saying something about animal tamers."

"Let's go get him back." The captain said walking towards the door.

I swung my legs over the bed but before I could put them on the floor, Trafalgar spoke,

"Stay there." He said, "Your injured and in no condition to fight."

"But-"I argued.

"No but's Vera-ya," he said cutting me off, "Your left eye is injured, although it will eventually heal, I doubt your used to being only able to see with your left eye. Plus you're dehydrated and lack food, you could fall unconscious at any moment just like last time."

"I know…but-" I tried again.

"Vera-ya!" Law shouted, "It's too reckless! We're off to save Bepo, if you come with us, you'll only be more of a burden because you're not ready to fight yet!"

I clammed my mouth shut at what he just said. I saw Penguin's eyes widen a fraction as he looked at his captain. I guess Law was right. I'd just be a pull back if I went, the aim was to save Bepo, and if I were to come then they'd have to divide their attention between the both of us.

"Ok." I agreed.

The only response I got was a slight nod, then he left with Penguin hot on his trail.

I sighed. I hated this feeling, a feeling of being a burden and useless. I needed to train, become stronger, I've become rusty over the years, I may have lost most of my memories but I know that I wasn't a weak person. I decided that I'd take advantage of this alone time and catch up on what my body needed. I jumped off the bed and immediately felt light headed. I leaned on the wall for support until my vision improved. I then started walking towards the door. I was already panting and that wasn't good. I somehow managed to budge the door open and walked down the hall, I didn't remember exactly where the mess hall was, but I think I knew roughly where it should be. My prediction soon proved itself correct as I saw a familiar sign. I closed my eyes concentrating on my energy and flung the door open a tad bit harder than I intended to.

"What the?" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes, ready to attack who I though was an enemy, then stopped when I saw the familiar white boiler suit. I lifted my head higher and saw the person's face. It had an expression of surprise with flaming red hair all over the place. I saw the pair of green eyes change to recognition as he set whatever he was holding on the table.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "You're supposed to be in the infirmary, resting."

"I came for some food as I am under the impression that my body needs it." I replied.

The man just sighed and shook his head slightly tutting,

"I was just preparing food and water for you, Captain Law asked me to stay behind to look after you."

I scowled at that statement. Looking after? Who did he think I was? Some 8 year old baby?

"Who are you anyway?" I asked a bit rudely.

"I'm Jake," He said introducing himself, "One of the mechanics of the ship."

"I don't exactly remember my name, but call me Vera." I said in turn, "I'm…well, I don't exactly what I am."

"That's right, Captain Law found you in an ice cube." Jake said.

"Uhh, yeah how did you know?" I inquired.

"It's big news all over the sub," Jake said gesturing for me to sit down, "Here, sit down, you looked worn out."

I complied and plopped down with a small thud lifting my head to face the ceiling. A plate of food was pushed my way with a glass of water. I looked down and saw Jake sitting opposite urging me to eat. Glancing at the food, I saw a plate of rice and overcooked chicken drumsticks. Next to it was a bowl of seafood Ramen accompanied by a glass of plain water. My mouth drooled slightly as I stared at the food.

"Eat." Jake said.

I picked up a fork and knife and started eating the rice and chicken, the rice was a bit burnt and the chicken too but it was good.

"Sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectation," Jake apologized, "We don't have a proper cook in the crew."

I stopped the fork half way through my mouth.

"It does, it's really good." I complimented before pushing the piece of chicken all the way and munching.

"Oh, oh thanks," Jake said grinned, "Anyway, what happened to your left eye?"

I subconsciously touched my left eye which was bandaged up, "I accidently hurt it."

"How can you accidently hurt your eye?" he exclaimed.

"I had a nightmare, my eye was burning and I clawed at it, it also didn't help that I used my man beast transformation." I explained.

"Man beast?" He asked, "You're a Zoan Devil Fruit user?"

"Yes," I replied confirming his suspicions, "I ate the Ancient Saber Tooth Tiger fruit."

"Cool." Jake complimented.

I turned my attention to my food as I devoured it without a care in the world. It wasn't long before it was finished and I satisfied my hunger.

"Wow, you sure eat a lot." Jake commented.

"Thanks a lot for the food Jake-san." I smiled.

"Ah, no problem and just call me Jake, pls." Jake said.

"Ok Jake." I said trying it out. "Wait, aren't you a pirate?"

"Yeah…" Jake replied tilting his head slightly, "Why?"

"Pirates are supposed to be ruthless, rude and not polite." I explained.

Jake's merry face turned into a dark one. "Old habits." He said.

I sensed the sadness emitted from his thoughts. I wondered if something has happened before, in the past. Despite my curiousness I didn't ask.

"Sooo…"I sang in an attempt to change the subject, "Do you have a training room? I'd like to train."

Jake's face lit up slightly, "Yeah we do." Then he frowned, "But you're in no condition to train yet Vera-san."

"Its fine," I assured him, "I won't do anything, and I just want to see the equipment and what it's like."

"Oh, that should be fine then." Jake agreed. He then proceeded to pick up my plates and glass and walked to the kitchen. I heard banging in the kitchen as the red-haired mechanic cleaned the dishes. I sighed, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, and rested my head against my arms which were folded behind my head. I closed my eyes, or rather eye, and tried to conjure up more of my memories. I thought long and hard and didn't remember anything even when Jake burst out the kitchen. I cracked open an eye, or really, the only eye I could open and peered over at Jake who was already at the door. I stood up with my new energy and jogged to the door.

"Full of energy aren't you?" Jake noticed.

"And full." I added.

"Let's go then." He said walking forwards.

We walked in silence as we passed countless doors all the same boring brown. After what felt like forever we arrived at a set of yet another metal door, but with a sign painted on saying training room. Suddenly there was a loud crash as something fell followed by a few angry muttered words.

Jake and I both exchanged a worried look and charged in. What we saw was horrifying. 2 men stood there with axes covered in dried blood. They both turned to look at us. The smallest man tugged at the older man's sleeve.

"Boss." He said showing him a piece of paper, "It's her."

The 'Boss' took the paper and glanced at me, looked back at the paper then at me again. He shoved the paper into the smaller man's chest.

"It's her alright." He confirmed, "You have met your death, Miss Onitora."

Xxxxxxxx

Oni=Demon, Tora=Tiger, so her nickname translates to Demon Tiger

Jana!- Frosty-ya


	8. Chapter 8

Icy Break

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxx

"Onitora?" I asked.

"Demon Tiger?" Jake translated raising a brow questioningly.

'Boss' didn't respond but prepared to attack. The other man did the same.

"Stay out of my way petite." Boss ordered.

Petite shrank back and just watched helplessly as Boss took his stance. He launched forward towards us as his hand morphed into a katana. Wait, his hand changed into a katana?

"Vera!" I heard Jake shout.

I looked up and at the last second managed to roll and dodge the sword.

"I at the sword fruit," Boss said, "I can change parts of my body and conjure up katanas!"

He swung his katana ready to strike me again. As it came down I changed to man beast and stopped the incoming sword with big heavy paws. I pushed with all my might and the man staggered backwards crashing into the wall. I jumped up and launched towards the man releasing long black claws from my white and black spotted furry paws pushing the deadly sharp weapon above his throat.

"Boss!" Petite shouted.

"Don't try anything." Jake ordered bringing a scythe out of his suit.

"W-W-Wait." Boss squeaked.

I pierced my now ruby red eyes into his scared brown ones, waiting. He was as helpless as a deer caught in a man-made trap so he wasn't much of a threat.

"I have your bear." He eventually said.

I heard Jake gasped so audibly and obvious that I had to resist rolling my eyes and instead narrowed them to my prey.

"Where is he?" I demanded, "Take us there or you die." I whispered the last part in his ear to make it sound deadly. I succeeded as I saw him visibly shiver but then had the nerve to grin.

"If you kill me, you'll never get him back," He said sounding triumph, "I'm the only one who knows where he is, even my crew doesn't know"

"How do we know you're not lying?" I instantly countered.

The fumbled in his coat pocket and I readied myself for an attack. Instead he pulled out a blue cube with a red organ inside. My eyes expanded as I took in the sight before me. A heart. There was a heart in the bastard's hand!

"Did you slaughter him?" I screeched as I pressed my claws further drawing blood.

"No."

It wasn't the man who answered but Jake. I didn't take my eyes of the scaredy cat before me but peeled my ears to listen.

"This is the Captain's doing," Jake explained, "He can mix and match body parts because of his Ope Ope no mi. He can also make people's heart's pop out but they will still be alive."

"Hehehe." The man chuckled, "we made a deal, your captain and I. I'd not kill his crew while he gave me his bear's heart. It's a one sided deal but he still agreed that stupid captain!"

He started laughing again which turned into a cough as I pressed even deeper into his throat.

"Take us to our crewmate." I ordered.

"Now now don't get too cocky, I promised to not harm his crew but I don't recall you ever joining them!" He gave me a hard shove in a desperate attempt to flee. I pinned him harder against the wall using both paws to hold his wrists. He turned his leg into a katana and was about to strike when a scythe intercepted. I looked up the hand and saw Jake, he was holding handcuff's. He neatly and quickly swiped them on the man's hands causing him to slump with a tired expression.

"Damn Kairouseki." He muttered.

I plucked the heart cube and flinched a little when the heart expanded then contracted in my hand.

"Petite, help me!" Boss pleaded turning to face his subordinate only to see him in handcuffs too.

Jake trotted over to the small male and hoisted him up, I did the same with the bigger man. I had to stay in my half sabre form as the man was plump, therefore heavy.

He led us here and there, left and right aboard his ship. It stank of sweat. I scrunched up my nose as the strong odor hit my oversensitive nose. We came to a door with and I busted it open, ready for a fight. I was not expecting to see what I saw. What I saw was Bepo, Penguin, Shachi and Law cramped up in a cage and Bepo had a visible hole in his chest. Trafalgar looked up and saw me and gave a small mocking wave. I frowned. Did he see this as some game?

"Don't mind me," he said when I didn't do anything, "I'm just stuck in a cage with my sweaty crewmates and bear."

I scowled and turned my attention back to Boss giving him a one eyed demon face

"Where's the key?" I demanded.

"The key…"He mused, "Is not within my power." He smirked visibly and I slapped him. Hard. The sound bounced of the plain walls and echoed back. A very visible red mark was painted on his left cheek. He turned his head surprised.

"You bastard!" I screeched.

"I…I know where it is." A small voice said, I turned my head to look at the other capture.

"No you don't!" Boss hissed.

"Shut up." I told the hissy man.

"He ate the key. To the cage and the handcuffs."

Everyone looked at him in surprise, and then turned their attention the plump man. He looked horrified that his subordinate betrayed him.

"Petite…" he growled.

"What?" Petite said with a loud voice that didn't suit his skinny frame, "You're going to whip me? Beat me or what? I'm tired of following you around, and tired of following your orders. You think you're so high and mighty just because you're the descendant of some famous scientist who successfully froze an organism for the future. You see me as nothing because I'm the descendant of a former slave for your family. You slaughtered my only family and made me join you. I hate you!"

Boss's face was bright red with anger, "You…you…"

I wasted no time with my new information and was about to slaughter the plump man when a hand got in my way. I abruptly stopped my katana and glanced up to see who the hand belonged to. It was the small man, Petite.

"I may be mad at him," he reasoned, "But there's no need to kill him. I can make a key from my devil fruit."

And just like that a key formed in his hand. He handed it over to me, I grabbed it and stormed to the cage unlocking it and then undid the handcuff's that were placed on the people inside.

"Ahh…" Law sighed as he stretched, "Now what to do with you?" he mused observing Boss. He visibly gulped and Petite came up to Law.

"Please don't do anything!" He begged.

"Hahahahahahha!" The Captain of the animal tamers laughed manically. He produced the cube from behind and taunted Law. That's when I realized that the sneaky bastard somehow took the organ from my possession. Law just smirked casually and bloodied the man. Petite was yelling at him to stop but he just kept on going. I covered my eyes as I didn't want to see. Soon all screeching seized and I deemed it safe to look. I peeked, and then pulled my hand back. Boss was dead and Petite was horrified.

"What did you do?" I hissed in his ear.

"Nobody messes with me," The man with the fuzzy hat replied, "Even If I am playing around."

"Bastard go to hell!" Boss suddenly shouted and squeezed the heart.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Bepo yelled, "Ahhhhhhh…huh?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" came another voice, I turned to see Petite in pain.

"What the hell?" I mumbled as Petite doubled up in pain.

"That was never Bepo's heart," Law explained, "It was that man's, I put Bepo's heart in his place so even he wouldn't notice. I could have easily handled the situation myself even if you didn't come."

I stared ahead as it all made sense, but by the time I realized, all was quiet. Both animal tamers laid on the cold stone floor, still. I glanced at Petite, whose eyes were closed. He didn't deserve that death.

"Coming?" I snapped out of my daze as I saw Law at the door.

"Y-Yeah," I said, "Rest in peace Petite."

"I'm surprised you didn't faint yet." Law commented as I followed him back to the sub.

"I'm made of tougher stuff." I said.

"But you've still got to rest, go back to the infirmary." Law ordered.

He didn't wait for my response and instead grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the Dettol smelling infirmary. I wriggled his wrist off and obediently sat on the bed. I leaned back and stared at the window watching the small fish swim by.

I was interrupted when the door closed and that's when I realized Law had left. I sighed and started doodling in my notebook that I once used when I was mute. After all, what else could I do?

Xxxxxxxx

Phew, a long chapter that was. Originally planned a cliffhanger about Bepo's heart but couldn't bring myself to do it. I know how it feels. But one of these day's I will do it!

Jana! Frosty-ya


	9. Chapter 9

Icy Break

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxx

"Ahhhhhhh…" I complained, "When am I going to get out of here?"

The Doctor said nothing, either ignoring me or to enticed in his book to notice.

It's only 3pm, 6 hours since the dilemma and I was already sick of being in this cramped up room. It seemed to be getting smaller by the minute. I slipped out of the uncomfortable bed and tip toed to where Law was sat and started reading over his shoulder. Almost immediately he averted his eyes from the paper to look at me.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," I shrugged, "I'm bored."

"That's not my problem," he pointed out, "more importantly, you shouldn't be out that bed."

Huffing, I climbed once again on top of the pure white sheets.

"When am I able to get out of here?" I repeated.

This time he heard me.

"As soon as your healed and you get accustomed to having one eye for the time being." He replied.

He suddenly stopped reading and put the book on his desk, walking towards me, "Which reminds me, I need to check it. Hold still."

I held still as his hands worked expertly over my bandages, unraveling the white dressing carefully, as to not hurt the injury. The bandage was gone and I watched Trafalgar's face expression change as he examined my eyes. He pressed lightly onto the eyeball asking if it hurt, I replied with a no.

"Open." He commanded

I opened my eye. My left eye's vision was a bit blurred but soon adjusted and matched my right one. That's when I saw his expression.

"What is it?" I asked nervously, it might be bad, it might be good, and I was prepared for bad, so if it was, it wouldn't be too much of a shock, but if it was good, then that would be a pleasant surprise.

"Your eye colour…" he whispered, "It was red before, although that wasn't much of a surprise, as the cold must have interfered with the level of pigment, now it's turned back to their… original colour."

He said this while glancing from eye to eye and I was starting to feel a little bit uneasy.

"And…"I said, "What colour are they?"

"You've got central heterochromia, your overall eye colour is brown, but as I get toward the middle, around…half the way, it suddenly turns a solid grey. Same for both eyes."

I grabbed a mirror from the side table and looked. What he said was true, my eyes were a rich chocolate brown then it suddenly cut off to a bold stormy grey near my iris. Then I remembered.

"_Are you ok?" I heard a voice._

_I wiped my tears away but more poured out all while hiccupping and sniffling._

"_Shhhhhhhh," the voice said now closer with arms wrapped around me, "It's ok, it's ok, you'll be fine, just let me see."_

_Whoever it was let go of the embrace, leaving all the heat from my body to deal with the coldness of the snow._

"_It's going to be ok, It's just a tiny cut, no permanent damage to the eye tissue, you'll still be able to see, the aim was a little bit off and just scraped under your eye" It reassured me, "Here I'll bandage you up."_

_Something was then wrapped around the left side of my head. I could see long slim fingers as it worked its way around, but I couldn't see the face. While it was covering me, I got my tears undercontrol._

"_There, not so bad huh?" It said._

_I looked up and met a pair of caring, calm, gray eyes looking at me._

"_You'll be ok, after all I will be the best doctor in the world!"_

I gasped upon remembering that memory.

"Is there something wrong Vera-ya?" Law inquired.

"N-Noo…"

"Then what is it?"

I stayed quiet for a few minutes before responding.

"I remembered something." I whispered, "It was because of the bandaging process that it triggered my memory."

Law blinked at me, confused, "Me…bandaging you up, made you remember something?"

I shook my head slightly.

"It's just you in general, the colour of your eyes, the slim gentle hands, the way you handle the injuries with expertise…but it was the bandaging that made it visible to me. It unraveled the mist and revealed the truth as to why it felt so familiar." I blushed faintly as I recalled my first sentence and met Law's gaze. If he noticed he didn't show, but he did have an amused smirk planted on his face.

"Care to explain?" Law said.

"Well…" I began, "I remembered being struck by a knife just under my left eye and crying in the snow when someone came, someone with grey eyes, someone with long slim hands that worked professionally over any wounds, someone who had an ambition to be the best doctor in the world, and most of all, someone who was important to me. It's weird, I can only remember the first name of me dear brother, Arashi."

Xxxxxxxx

Just in case you guys didn't know, I've updated the 2nd chapter, cause I realized that Vera suddenly went from being mute to not mute, so I just added an extra sentence so it make's sense. I don't know if updates also come with a notification so if someone could tell me that's be great, so I don't have to write it every time.

A week tomorrow till Law's Birthday, 8 days and counting

Jana-Frosty-ya


End file.
